A Newest Halfa
by Anne Erom
Summary: when a new girl comes to town,and acts suspiciously its up to danny sam and tucker to find out whats wrong with her.and whats with the girl with pink hair?tucker x OOC danny x sam


Today was a normal day in amity park. Or at least as normal as you can get for the most haunted city in America...

At Fentonworks fourteen year olds Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley were hanging out in the lab. The three have been best friend since kindergarten .Danny as he likes to be called has ice blue eyes and raven black hair and wears a normal white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle, blue jeans and red converse. Sam and just like Danny has raven hair but has deep amethyst she was wearing was extremely unusual for a fourteen year old but she was a ultra recyclo vegetarian. She wore a black tank top with a purple oval, a plaid skirt, and combat boots . The techno geek of the trio, Tucker, has dark brown skin and bright green eyes and wears a yellow long sleeve shirt green capris and army boots.

These three aren't normal teenagers as you may think, no, far from see Danny has ghost powers. Ever since the accident last year Danny has been hunting ghosts ever since. He keeps it a secret too and the only people who know about his powers are Sam, Tucker and Jazz, his sister.

"So as I was saying about the Fenton thermos, it doesn't work!" Danny said.

"well let's see if i can fix that, ghost child."says a disembodied voice as a ghost in a metal suit phased through the ceiling .

Danny looked up while letting the white rings overcome him turning him into his green eyed, white haired alter ego, Danny Phantom."Skulker, what are you doing here?"he said annoyed.

"I, Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest predator, am going capture you and have your pelt at the foot of my bed!"the ghost bellowed

"Not gonna happen," said Danny as he he uppercut Skulker in the jaw. "Quick Sam hand me the thermos!"

" Remember its broken!" she yelled back. " Wait I'll try and fix it!" Tucker called.

As soon as he said that Danny got punched by Skulker in the stomach and had to go intangible so he could phase outside where Sam and Tucker were running. Tucker threw him the thermos and Danny was about to suck Skulker in but he caught sight of the moving van next door. Skulker caught him and said "Ah my work is done. You shall soon meet your match, ghost child." the ghost said as he flew away.

Danny flew down to where Sam and Tucker stood bewildered. "What was Skulker talking about?" Sam asked Danny.

I don't know but there's someone moving in next door. Lets go check it out."he said

You expect us to believe that? Youre never the outgoing type" Tucker said.

Danny let out an exasperate sigh, "Come on let's go see who my new neighbor is" he said. "Alrighty"tucker said excitedly

The moment the trio got over to the house they saw a girl with pink hair and brown eyes that looked to be the age of fourteen. She wore a dark blue shirt with some symbol Danny didn't understandand a light blue skirt with purple markings.

Danny rubbed the Back of his neck nervously, "Uhh hi just wanting to say welcome to Amity park since you're new and all."he said

"Oh hi nice to meet you the name's Jenna."she said sweetly.

" Hey An-Jenna can i see you inside for a moment?" said a girl about nineteen that looked a lot like Jenna except she had brown hair and eyes and freckles all around her face.

"Yeah sure whatever Keri I'll see you guys in school, bye!"as she went inside.

Danny looked around before becoming intangible, " come on guys we're going to go see what they're talking about"

Sam put on a look of disbelief, "We just met her and now we're going to go spy on her? This is ridiculous!"she cried out.

"Shhh be quiet and yes I got a funny feeling about her when she came up to us," Danny hissed.

"Oh okay if you don't feel right about someone normal you just phase threw their house because you have this funny feeling." sam replied sarcastically.

" Yes and she's not normal she had pink hair! What's normal about that and how did she know we are going to the same school?

"Fine lets go you do have a point."

They phased through each wall until they heard voices talking one they recognized as Jenna's, the other's Keri's, and then a complete different voice.

"Anne" the new voice said " why did you tell them your name was Jenna?


End file.
